15 Ways to Ruin a Proposal
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: All the mishaps Zach can face while trying to propose to Cammie!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Gallagher Girls Series. They belong to the brilliant Ally Carter!

_Zachary Jay Goode looked at the list Grant, Jonas and Nick had given him. As he scanned the list, he sighed and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He was going to propose to his long time girlfriend, and his best friends had given him a list of ideas on how to do it. He thought back to when he was younger. _

_He was three years old and was running around with his older sister. It was her 10__th__ birthday, and he wanted to surprise her. When it was time to open presents, he disappeared. Without anyone realizing it of course. He had returned, with a little box grasped in his fist. He presented it to his sister and waited eagerly as she slowly opened it. She looked to him, confusion and amusement written clearly in her eyes. _

"_A toy truck Zachy?" she asked. His excitement had quickly dissolved into confusion. _

"_What? No!" he had protested. "It was supposed to be a flower!" And then he heard his mom say, "__**He means well, but surprises and things like that just fall through. He tries so hard to make it perfect, but he just.... tries to hard. I would love to see him propose to a girl...." **_

_Zach shook the thought out of his mind. He would not muck this up. His proposal to Cammie would be perfect. Nick and Macey, Jonas and Liz, and Grant and Bex were already married. He and Cammie were the last of their little group. He sighed and looked at the first item on the list._


	2. Cook Her an Eleborate Dinner

Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls is the brilliant creation of Ally Carter, not me

_1. Cook her an elaborate dinner._

Zach had set it up perfectly. There were candles, wine, and although his cooking skills weren't perfect, he had been told that he cooked great gourmet spaghetti. He had placed the ring at the bottom of her plate, and he hoped that when she finished her plate, she'd be able to see the ring. He heard the door ring, and with one final look at his "masterpiece" he set off to greet his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé.

Zach opened the door, and smiled hugely when he looked at Cammie, She was in a modestly short red dress. Her hair had been tied to the side with a red clip, and when he opened the door, she suddenly snapped to attention, and he knew that she had been looking at her feet, feeling shy. He drew her into his arms slowly, and smirked slightly.

"You know you look beautiful Cam," he whispered softly. A blush bloomed over her face, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. For a while they just stood there, with their arms around each other. Zach shivered slightly as he felt Cammie place a gentle kiss just under his left ear and whisper, "Thank you." He saw her grin slightly, and smirked. He strung his arm around her waist and brought her to the dining room.

"Come on Gallagher Girl," he said. "Our food is getting cold." She grinned as she looked at the set up around her, and looked back over her shoulder.

"My, my Zachary," she said, grinning as he pouted over the use of his full name. "I _never_ took _ you_ for the romantic type,"

He smirked back at her. "Well, Cameron Anne, I figured you'd know that about me after dating me for five years!" He grinned and pulled her close to him, and kissed her softly.

Her eyes opened as she drew back, and she smiled softly. "I may not know everything about you Zach," Cammie said. "But I do know that you are an amazing kisser." Zach threw his head back and laughed, as he seated Cammie and himself.

Over dinner, they talked about anything and everything. Zach watched closely as Cammie ate her pasta, and felt his nerves twist into a bunch as she came closer to finished. Finally, just as she was about to reach the ring, Cammie put her fork down, and clutched her stomach, her face turning a sickly green.

Zach placed his fork down and hurried to help Cammie, who had just jumped out of her chair, and ran to the bathroom.

He stood outside, and cringed when he heard the sound of Cammie vomiting.

"Cammie?" he asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

The sound of the tap running was the only thing he heard until she spoke.

"Yes, Zach, I'm fine. It must be food poisoning," Cammie said.

She came out a moment later, and Zach felt horrible as he looked at her. He reached out to help her, she clung to his arm as he walked them out to his car and carefully drove them to Cammie's apartment. As he was leaving the apartment, after tucking a sound asleep Cammie into bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face Cammie. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Cammie immediately put a finger up to stop him.

"No, Zach. Don't be sorry." She shook her head. "This is all my fault. It must have been the food I ate yesterday when I'd gone out with Bex."

Zach opened his mouth to speak again, but Cammie wasn't done.

"I'm really, so sorry that I ruined that lovely dinner that you made today. I'm just so glad that I have such a loving boyfriend."

She leaned in to kiss him, but drew away. "Maybe not yet," she laughed, before drawing him into a hug.

As Zach drove away, he thought about the first way a proposal could get ruined.

_Your girlfriend gets food poisoning, right before you propose._


	3. Let her Find it in a Fortune Cookie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter is the brilliant author.

_AN: I hope I don't offend any chinese readers. It was purely a joke, I mean no harm!_

_2. Let her find it in a fortune cookie_

Zach looked at the second idea on the list. He was a little nervous about food, considering the unfortunate mishap with the spaghetti, but he figured, he could skip out on the meal itself and just give her the fortune.

For the few days that Cammie was sick, Zach made as many calls as he could to ensure that this proposal went right. First, he called the Fortune Cookie Factory.

"Hello?" Zach said into the phone.

"Hello?" a man with a thick Chinese accent replied.

"Yes, hi. My name is Zach Goode, and I'd like to place an order" Zach was cut off by the man saying, "What? You want hors d'oeuvres? No, you no get hors d'oeuvres from here!"

"No, excuse me!" Zach yelled, finally getting the man to calm down. "I'd like to place an **order**!"

"Oh, order!" the man cried. "Yes, tell me."

Zach took a deep breath. "Could you write, 'Cammie, will you marry me?' on the fortune?" he asked. He could hear scribbling on the other end of the phone. Finally, he heard a something, but it was inaudible over the static. Assuming that he had been clear with the instructions, he said, "Send it to 1350, Maple Road, Roseville, Virginia!" before hanging up. _(AN: for anyone who may be confused, have you ever been talking to someone on the phone, and they can hear you, but you can't hear them? That's what just happened here. Let's wait and see what happens next!)_

Grinning widely, Zach hung the phone up, confident that by tomorrow night, Cammie would officially be his fiancé.

_The Next Day...._

Zach jumped out of bed at the sound of a doorbell ringing. He rushed down the stairs and accepted the little box from the mail man. Closing the door, he ran to the living room and gently placed the box on his living room table. He quickly showered and inhaled his lunch, before reaching for his phone to call Cammie.

Quickly punching in the digits to reach Cammie, he tapped his foot anxiously on the floor and muttered, "C'mon, pick up, pick up!" Suddenly, he was jolted out of thought by Cammie's voice saying "Hello?"

"Hey Cammie," Zach said. "Are you feeling ok?" He could hear Cammie's smile in her voice as she replied. "Yes Zach, I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Zach smiled. He was glad that she was feeling better. "That's great news Cam," he said, before adding, "If you're up for it, do you want to come over and watch some movies?"

"Sure Zach," Cammie said. "I'd love that. When should I come over?"

Zach thought carefully before saying, "Come over at 7:00."

"Okay, see you at 7 Zach. Love you," Cammie said, before hanging up.

Zach hung up, and exhaled shakily. He still got shook up hearing Cammie say that word.

Looking up at his ceiling, Zach whispered, "Love you too Gallagher Girl."

That night at seven, the door rang, and Zach went to answer it. He smiled when he saw Cammie, and drew her into the apartment.

"Hey Cam," he said, kissing her softly on the top of her head. "You sure you're feeling okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes for any sign of nausea.

She laughed and shoved him gently. "Yes Zach, I'm fine."

He grinned. "If that's so, shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out to her, and leading her into the living room, where they sat down to watch movies.

Hours later, after the final movie was done, and Cammie was slowly drifting off to sleep in Zach's arms, did Zach whisper into her ear, "Hey Cam, I have something for you."

Cammie blinked blearily and sat up as Zach rushed to get the cookie from the kitchen. "What is it Zach?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

He brought her back the cookie, and gave it to her. "I know how much you like fortune cookies," Zach said. "So I bought one for you," he finished, watching her as she looked at the cookie resting in her palm.

For a minute she looked at the cookie before looking at him strangely. "I have such an odd boyfriend," she said slowly, before saying, "But the odd ones are the best kind." She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek before cracking the cookie open.

Zach slowly began reaching into his back pocket to take out the ring, when he heard Cammie sigh and say, "Wow, sometimes these fortunes are surprisingly accurate." He paused and looked at her. "What do you mean Cam?"

_"Oh my goodness," _he thought. _"Does she know that I'm going to propose to her?"_

He looked back at her, waiting to hear her answer. She showed him her fortune, and as he read it, he slowly felt his blood beginning to boil. Not again!

The fortune read: _You will be going on a great journey._

The man had copied the order down wrong!

"So Zach," he heard Cammie say. "What I'm trying to say is that Lis, Macey, Bex and I are going to China, on a mission."

He hung his head and he felt Cammie lift his head up, so his eyes met hers.

"Oh Zach," she sighed. "It's only for two days. I'll be back before you even miss me." She smiled and took a look at her watch. "I better go," she said. "The girls and I leave tomorrow, at 3 in the morning, and I still haven't packed." She smiled and kissed him quickly. They walked to the door, and before she left, she reminded him, "It's only for two days Zach." She hugged him and said, "I'll miss you," before closing the door behind her.

Zach watched her car drive away before pulling out his phone and furiously dialing the number of the Fortune Cookie Factory.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello?" the man with the thick Chinese accent said.

"Yeah, this is Zach Goode. I'm calling to complain. I ordered a special fortune, that wasn't delivered to me!" Zach yelled into the phone.

"Mr. Goode!" the man yelled back. "The machine run out of ink, so we had to use a pre-made fortune instead! I told you over phone itself, and you said yes!" The man hung up quickly after that.

Zach looked at the phone in his hand and thought about the second way your proposal could get ruined.

_Your order for your fortune can get messed up._

_AN: Thank you everyone who read this chapter! Remember, I always appreciate reviews! Also, if anyone has an idea for a proposal and how it gets ruined, please just post it! It'd be a great help!_

_Thanx!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


	4. AN: Sorry, not a chappie, but almost!

_AN: _

_Hey Guys! It's me Gallagher Rose! I'm really excited about the number of reviews, but I have a question for you guys. I'm almost done with the fourth chapter of __15 Ways to Ruin a Proposal__, but I need your help on how to ruin this one. Should it involve a delayed flight, or geese? Also, a lot of people have been asking me if there will be a sequel to my stories, __My Mystery Girl__ and __My Not So Mystery Boy__. I'm more than happy to write a sequel, but if any body could shoot an idea/plot for those stories, my way, it'd be so great! Again, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten my the fourth chapter up yet, but I really need your help! _

_Thanx!_

_~Gallagher Rose~_


	5. Sky Write Your Proposal

_3. Sky write your proposal._

"Beep beep beep beep!"

Zach groaned and rolled over in bed, and struggled to silence his alarm. Groping wildly in the dark room, he finally found the clock flashing numbers that his groggy mind said was way too early to wake up.

Moaning, Zach sat up, and went through his mind's list of all the reason's why he'd be up at this ungodly hour.

_Someone died? No._

_Grant preset my alarm again? No, Grant's in New York with Bex._

_A Mission? No.... Oh, wait! Cammie's going to China today!_

Zach looked at the clock, and saw that it read 2:00.

_"Shoot! Cam's only got an hour before her flight! I wanted to meet her there!"_ Zach thought.

And so Zach sped around the house, jumping into the shower, brushing his teeth, throwing on clothes, and shoveling down his breakfast before slamming the door of his car shut, and speeding off to the airport.

Once he reached, Zach parked his car, and ran into the airport like a madman, hoping to catch Cammie before her flight.

He reached her just in time, just slightly out of breath. (He was a _**spy**_ after all.)

"Cammie!" he gasped. She turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled when she saw him. Whispering something into Liz's ear, she walked up to him.

"Hey Zach!" Cammie said softly. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it!"

He smiled down at her, and pulled her into a hug. "Never Cammie. I'm always going to make it," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and reached up to kiss him quickly as her flight was called.

"Well, that's my flight," she said to him. She picked up her bags, and waved at him, before following Macey, Liz and Bex onto the flight.

Zach watched her go before plopping down into a chair. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by three men.

"So Zach," Nick said. "How's your proposal going?"

"Yes Zach," Grant said. "I didn't notice Cammie wearing a ring yet," he taunted.

"You guys," Jonas said, trying to stick up for Zach. "Leave him alone. He's probably getting a little stage fright!" He trailed off laughing. (_AN: He has failed at trying to stick up for Zach)_.

Zach stared at Jonas. "All these years rooming with Grant has really corrupted you," Zach complained.

Grant beamed at the compliment, before asking Zach again. "So Zach, how's your proposal going?"

Zach sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Horribly," he admitted. "I have the worst luck in the whole world."

His three friends roared with laughter and finally patted him weakly on the back, trying to control their laughter.

"J-jus-just keep trying Z-Zach," Nick stuttered, his face turning red from trying to contain his laughter. Jonas and Grant barely nodded in agreement before they bolted, leaving Zach sitting on his chair all alone.

He could hear their laughter on the floor below.

Zach got up and walked back to his car, silently cursing his friends.

_"What great friends I have!" _Zach thought sarcastically. He pulled out of the airport parking lot, and all the way home he thought of how to propose to Cammie.

After all, isn't 3rd time the charm?

As Zach pulled into his parking space, and walked to his apartment, he happened to look up and see a sky written proposal from some guy Jack to Clarissa. And suddenly and idea hit him.

Why not surprise Cammie at the airport with a sky written proposal?!

He could picture it now. His proposal would be written in the sky, and as Cammie came out of her plane, she would see it, and drop her bags and come running to him. She'd hug him and-

Zach shook his head. He had other things to worry about right now. So for the next few days, Zach seriously increased his phone bill by making all the phone calls he needed to make sure that 3rd time really was the charm!

_2 days later_

Zach pulled out of his parking space and paused quickly, going over his mental checklist.

_Ring? Check_

_Sky Writing Company? Check_

_I checked the order this time? Check_

_Made sure the other airplanes wouldn't fly into the message? Check_

Zach felt his wallet, and imagined the gaping hole that must have been in there, considering how much money he had paid to get that last thing checked off.

Thinking that he was done, Zach continued his drive to the airport. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

_Oh, I hope there are no geese there...._

Zach shrugged and kept driving. He arrived at the airport just in time to see the plane finishing writing "Cammie, will you marry me?" in the sky. Quickly checking his watch, Zach nodded, satisfied. Cammie's flight would be arriving in two minutes. Taking one last glance at his third proposal attempt, Zach walked into the airport and waited with Nick, Grant and Jonas for their girls to arrive.

Outside, Zach could hear the honk of geese, but shrugged it off. He felt his phone buzzing, and quickly took it out, anticipating Cammie's "Yes". Instead, Cammie had written.

"Zach, look outside." Zach smirked and decided to play along with whatever game Cammie was playing. He waited a moment before typing back, "I see."

"No, you didn't," Cammie said. Zach's smirk slipped off his face and he quickly typed, "How did you know?!"

Cammie's reply was on word. "Spy."

Grumbling, Zach walked over to the window, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Geese had flown through his proposal, changing Cammie to Annie!

Cammie sent him another text. "Zach isn't it so sweet! Some guy named Zach proposed to his girlfriend Annie!"

After reading Cammie's message, Zach rested his forehead on the cool glass, and began banging it gently against the glass.

_Somewhere, in another part of the airport._

Annie Green looked into the sky and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh Zach!" she cried, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "Yes, yes! I do!" she cried. "I knew we were going to visit my parents in Texas, but I never expected to be able to tell them I was engaged!" As her boyfriend patted her back, he shed silent tears.

_We've only been going out for a month! _He thought sullenly. _Now we're engaged?! Shoot. Now I've gotta go buy a ring...._

_Back to Cammie and Zach_

As Cammie walked over to Zach, and as they walked out, Cammie said to Zach, "Whoever Annie is, she sure is a lucky girl...." _(AN: Hint Hint?)_

Zach gritted his teeth and nodded in agreement. As they were driving home, Cammie turned around and said, "What do you want for dinner tonight Zach?"

Zach thought for a while before saying, "Cooked Goose." Cammie looked at him in surprise. "But you hate geese Zach!" she cried.

He looked at her grimly. "Yes Cammie. Yes, I do."

And so, that night, as Zach stabbed his cooked goose angrily, Cammie told him everything she could about her mission. While she was talking, Zach thought about the third way your proposal could get ruined. He could still hear Grant, Nick and Jonas laughing.

_Geese. Need I say more?_


	6. String a toy ring to a bottle of wine

Disclaimer: As you know, the Gallagher Girl series aren't mine. Anything you don't recognize, may be mine. :)

_4. String a toy ring to a bottle of wine and give it to her at a restaurant. _

Zach sat on the couch in his apartment, risking a glance at his watch before returning his attention to the Swahilian version of _Crime and Punishment_ by Fyodor Dostoevsky. He looked back at his watch, and groaned, putting the book back on his shelf.

Walking out of the living room, Zach walked to his room where Cammie was getting ready.

"Cammie!" he yelled, rapping his knuckled gently against the door. "Are you almost done?"

"Zach," Cammie yelled from inside. "I would be done, if you didn't come knocking on your door every five minutes!"

Zach pouted and leaned against the door. "Not true Gallagher Girl," he said. "This time I waited at least _10_ minutes before coming back."

Zach could hear the smirk in Cammie's voice as she said, "Well, I'm almost done. Give me another five minutes."

Zach groaned and slid to the floor, and could hear Cammie laughing as she continued getting ready. Sitting on the floor in front of his door, he felt the ring in his pocket. He grinned mischievously as he thought about his fourth plan to propose to Cammie. Today was her birthday, and he had called ahead to make reservations at the biggest restaurant, Le Amour. _(AN: I think it means "The Love" in French. Let's pretend it does.)_

_Flashback_

_As Zach dialed the number to Le Amour, he began thinking of how to propose to his long time girlfriend, (and I mean, _long_). He was thinking as he waited for someone to pick up, when suddenly, and idea hit him! He'd string a fake ring onto a bottle of wine! And so as he made reservations, he also made plans for the proposal to take place. After hanging up the phone, Zach ran over to the local drug store, and bought a huge bag of costume jewelry rings. Knowing his luck, he knew he's need more than one. (AN: How about 15?)_

However, they'd never get to Le Amour if Cammie didn't finish getting ready. He was about to get up and knock on the door again, when suddenly, he fell backward, and looked up to see a made Cammie smirking down at him.

"Hi Cammie," Zach began. "You look great." Cammie smiled, and blew a kiss at him.

"So," she said looking at him.

"Soooo," he said, drawing it out much longer than she had. He was still lying on his back.

"You plan on getting up from there any time soon?" she teased.

"But the view is so great from down here!" Zach complained. Cammie laughed and bent down to pick up her purse, before leaning against the door again.

"So, what's so important that I had to get all dressed up for my birthday?" Cammie asked.

At that, Zach bolted right up. He had totally forgotten about _Le Amour_!

"C'mon Cammie!" Zach said, grabbing her hand. "I'll explain it to you in the car!" and with that, Zach dragged Cammie to the car.

As they were driving, Zach began explaining to Cammie why she had to get dressed up, and why they were in such a rush to leave.

"You see," Zach said. "I reserved a table for us at _Le Amour_ for your birthday."

Zach concentrated on the road, but could sense Cammie's sharp intake of breath.

"Zach!" she exclaimed. "Dinner itself costs thousands! How did you manage to make reservations?" she cried.

"C'mon Gallagher Girl, nothings too much for the woman I love," Zach said. Cammie leaned over to kiss him.

"That's why, I'm taking you home, and bringing Bex's cat Elaine with me," Zach teased. Cammie feigned shock, and swatted him on the arm.

"_OW!_" Zach cried. "Gallagher Girl, you don't know your own strength!" Zach complained as they pulled into the _Le Amour_ parking lot.

Zach opened the door for Cammie and walked her to the door. They went up to the concierge, and Zach said, "Goode, party of two? I reserved a table?"

"Ah yes. The _Goode_ party," the man sneered, looking down at his notepad. "Sorry," he said, smiling. "You missed the deadline. You're five minutes late. Your table has been given away," he said pointing to a table with a hobo sitting at it.

Cammie rolled her eyes, and touched Zach briefly on the arm. "Zach?" she said in a comforting tone. "I'm going to the bathroom. Just.... try to calm down." Saying so, she walked away.

The concierge watched her walk away and said, "Man, that's your girlfriend? I wonder why she's still with you." He leered.

Zach gritted his teeth, and felt his blood boil. He knew he could knock the guy out with one solid punch, but he needed something very important.

"Hey, listen," Zach said, taking deep breaths. "Could I at least get the wine bottle I ordered?"

The concierge took a breath in between his teeth and smiled again. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Look," he said before pointing behind the hobo at the table, to a young man who's girlfriend was crying with a bottle in her hand, and despite her tears, her eye's were glued to an artificial ring tied around the neck of the bottle. The young man stood up, and announced his engagement to the whole restaurant.

Zach sighed and began banging his head against the concierge's desk, before he felt Cammie's hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay Zach," she comforted him. "It's my fault we're late anyways."

Zach was about to say something before the concierge butted in.

"Oh, that's not why he's upset," he said. "It's because"

"_Shut up kid_" Zach hissed, raising his head and glaring. Cammie looked on in confusion before grabbing Zach's arm and beginning to walk out.

"Oh, and hey babe!" the concierge called out to Cammie, making Zach's hands twist into fists. The concierge handed a card to Cammie and said, "When you lose the idiot," jerking his head in Zach's direction. "Call me."

Zach raised his fist to punch the living day light out of the boy, before he heard Cammie say, "Thanks, I will." Zach's hand fell limp against his side, and both he and the concierge looked at Cammie in surprise, and they both said, "You will?"

Cammie nodded and looked at Zach. "Remember how Bex has been asking where to rent a circus clown from? For her cousin's birthday party? I'll just give her this number." _(AN: Ohh burnt!)_ Then she ripped the card into eight little pieces and threw them into the concierge's face, before grabbing Zach's arm, and dragging him out of there.

Once they got out into the cool, crisp night air, they bent over, howling with laughter and then gasping for breath. It began raining, and they ran to the safety of Zach's car. They slid in, and for a few more minutes, chuckled, before Zach took one of Cammie's hands and raised it to his lips.

"I- I really thought you were going to leave me there," Zach whispered, and Cammie smiled and hugged him close.

"Never Zach," she whispered. "I would never leave you. Especially for such an _idiot_!" she exclaimed. Zach smiled and then said, "I still can't believe that a hobo got our table. _A hobo._" He sighed and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and asked Cammie, "So what do you want to do know?"

Cammie immediately answered, "I want to go back to your apartment, change out of this dress, and then eat some Chinese take out and spend the rest of the night with you."

Zach smiled, and revved the car, hurrying to go home.

And that's how, instead of spending Cammie's birthday at _Le Amour_ (to which Cammie swore she'd kill Zach if he ever tried to take her there again) and proposing to her, Zach and Cammie spent her birthday at his flat, eating each other's food and watching TV. Yet, even as they watched a James Bond movie, Zach couldn't help but think of the fourth way a proposal could go wrong.

_Hobos.... How do they even get into five star restaurants anyways?_

_AN: Thanks to anyone who has been reading my stories. I'm grateful to you all for your reviews! Thanks to Lolo3796 for the idea! However, I need to inform you that for a while, atleast three weeks, this story and any other story will be paused. I'm going away on a trip, and I won't have computer access. (Boo Hoo) :( Any stories/chapters that come up before August 10 will be the last for a few weeks. Also, once I return from my trip, the school year would have started, and things may slow down considerably. Please be patient with me and continue reading my stories! Again, thanks for all the reviews and ideas! And as always, don't forget to read and review!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


	7. Spell it out in alphabet soup

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Boo Hoo. :(_

_AN: To all my readers, I apologize _A LOT_! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've actually had this document for like a week, but my comp. totally shut down, and I just got it up and running. Unfortunately, this ch. is in 2 parts._

_5. Spell out your proposal in alphabet soup._

Zach pulled the curtains aside and stared outside in glee. It had been snowing nonstop for the past few hours. He felt a hand at his shoulder and turned around to see Cammie.

"I get the feeling that winter is your favorite season?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"It was always a lot of fun. And some of my fondest memories of my parents are during the winter too," he added, before drifting off into memory land.

_He was four years old, and it had been snowing terribly. His sister was home to school, due to bad weather. His sister had scoffed, but didn't complain. After all, who didn't enjoy a day off from school? However, for a four year old Zach, being stuck inside the house was torture. Finally, his mom, taking pity on him, bundled him up and took him and his sister out to play in the snow. Later, his father joined in after he had come home from "work"._

"It's one of my favorite memories of my parents," Zach explained to a teary eyed Cammie.

"Aw, Gallagher Girl," he whined. "You know I hate it when you cry!"

"I cry because it's one of the few times you ever share anything about your parents with me!" Cammie sniffled.

"I rarely tell you about my parents because you cry!" Zach said, exasperated.

Cammie gave a watery chuckle and leaned in to kiss him when suddenly, they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, followed by a _very_ annoying voice calling out,

"Zach, are you in there?! Open up, it's COLD!"

Zach groaned and pulled away from Cammie.

"Grant," they sighed. Quickly Zach opened the door and pulled Grant in.

As Grant shook the snow out of his hair, he noticed Cammie there and the movie box set up.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Zach groaned and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Nothing that we can do once you're gone," Zach complained.

"So Grant," Cammie asked curiously. "Why are you here?"

Taking off his coat, Grant muttered something under his breath.

Now Cammie and Zach might have had super spy hearing, but Grant was mumbling under his breath in _Farsi_, so they had to ask him to repeat.

Grant sighed and began again. "Remember Bex's cousin's birthday party?"

Zach and Cammie nodded. "Oh Grant!" Cammie cried. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing!" Grant said defensively. "I just.... might not has been.... that _polite_ to one of her cousins...." he trailed off.

"Grant," Cammie said in a patronizing tone. "Did you call her a loser like you did at your wedding?"

"Hey! I was drunk!" Grant yelled. Cammie just sighed and shook her head before walking away.

Grant looked at Zach. "So, I was wondering.... if I could bunk here," he said, totally missing Zach's pointed looks that clearly said, _Get out, I'm going to propose. Again._

Instead, Zach looked at Cammie, who had just walked back into the room. "I don't mind, if Cammie doesn't mind," he said, silently begging that Cammie would kick Grant out into the snow. But Cammie just shrugged and said, "I don't mind."

And that's how Cammie and Zach's movie night for two became a movie night for three.

They had a James Bond marathon and all through the movies, Grant would throw in comments about what a horrible spy James Bond was, yet his still picked up "chicks", which caused Cammie to glare at him.

Finally, at nine o'clock, Zach got up, and Grant looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's late, I'm going to make some dinner," Zach replied. Cammie looked up from the book she and Zach had been reading together. (They had gotten fed up of Grant's 'commentary' and had begun to read _Crime and Punishment_.)

"Do you need any help?" she asked Zach.

"No thanks Gallagher Girl," Zach said. "Grant _may_ be able to survive Bex's anger, but _no one_ can survive your cooking!"

He was met with a pillow hitting him in the back of his head.

"Ow! You know Gallagher Girl," Zach said. "One day, you're really going to hurt me, and then you'll be sorry!"

He was met with laughter. Rolling his eyes, Zach set out to make three bowls of alphabet soup. In the first bowl, he spelled out, "Super Awesome Spy." That one was for him of course. In the second bowl, he spelled out his proposal to Cammie. Finally, he looked at the third bowl and thought about what to give Grant. Finally, he wrote, "World's Stupidest Genius."

_AN: Part two should be up soon! Please, read and review! And PM me any ideas you may have!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


	8. Spell it out in alphabet soup part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Boo Hoo :(_

_AN: Here's the second part to Spell it out in Alphabet Soup! Enjoy!  
_

He chuckled and called everyone in for dinner, before picking up his bowl. First, Grant ran into the room and picked up the first bowl that he laid his hands on and gulped it down, without using a spoon. For a moment, his eyes bulged, and steam poured out of his ears, like those cartoons, before he spat the piping hot soup in Zach's face, dropped the porcelain bowl on the ground and hopped on the shards of the bowl, blowing on his hands, screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Then, once his hands cooled down, he screamed like a little girl and jumped off the porcelain shards and into the chair Zach had set up, knowing Grant would need it.

Mopping the soup off his face, Zach glared at Grant, and then looked up at Cammie, who had just walked into the room.

"What happened to him?" Cammie asked, pointing to Grant. Zach moaned and rubbed his chin. "Remember that 'pointless' class you took? C&A?"

Cammie nodded.

"Yeah, well maybe, it wasn't so useless," Zach said, looking at Grant. "At least everyone who graduated from Gallagher knows that you drink soup, _WITH A SPOON_!" he yelled.

Grant opened his mouth to defend himself, and then just closed it again.

Zach gestured to the last bowl of soup on the counter. "That's your soup Cam. What does it say?" he asked excitedly.

Cammie picked up the bowl and looked into it.

"It says, 'World's Stupidest Genius.'" She set the bowl down, and put her hands on her hips, the universal sign that a man was in trouble. "Zach," she said.

"Y-yes Honey?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Zach turned his head and glared at Grant, who quickly got to his feet and said, "Hey, Zach, man, I think I'll just bunk at Jonas's. I think I'm gonna see you there." Once he said that, he grabbed his shoes and his bag and bolted out of Zach's apartment.

Zach then turned his "puppy dog look" on Cammie.

"Am I going to have to bunk at Jonas's house too?" he asked in a pitiful voice. Immediately, Cammie's voice got softer and her eyes showed pity.

"_Of course not_ honey!" she cried. "Your just going to pack your bags.... and spend a few days at Liz's, while I get over my boyfriend calling me _STUPID_!" she screeched the last part, before grabbing her purse and storming out of his apartment.

Later that night, as Zach headed over to Jonas's house, he thought to himself the fifth way your proposal could go wrong.

_Friends. Who knew how much trouble they were?_

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! School just started, so I don't know how regularly I'll be able to update. Sorry! Please, read and review, and PM me any ideas you may have!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


	9. Put a toy ring in her purse

_AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry it's way over due, don't hate me! Enjoy!_

_6. Put a toy ring in her purse._

Zach sat at his kitchen counter, drumming his fingers on the table. He had just returned from Jonas's house, and was thinking about how to propose to once again to Cammie. The door flew open and Zach looked up and saw Cammie walk through the door. He decided to tease her a little bit, and stayed where he was, with a sullen expression, pouting.

He felt Cammie put her hand on his shoulder and heard her ask, "Zach, what's wrong? Her voice was filled with genuine concern, and he struggled not to cave. He felt her hand slip off his shoulder, and a knowing smirk filled her voice as she asked him, "Zach, are you mad because I sent you to Jonas's?" He nodded his head, waiting for an apology and kiss. Instead, he heard Cammie burst into laughter and saw her run into the living room. Intrigued, he ran into the room after her.

"What?" he asked. "What's so funny?" She sighed and rolled over so that she was looking up at him; hear hair splayed behind her head on the pillow.

"Zach," she sighed. "I didn't mean it. We're not married, and I don't live with you. I have no right about whether you stay in your house or not."

He smiled, and she moved into a sitting position as he jumped over the couch and settled next to her. "I still can't believe you did it though," she said.

"How did you know I went?" he challenged. She sighed and replied back, "Because I came here the day after, to say goodbye. I was on a mission to Russia. Nothing big, just some drug dealers." She started chuckling. "I can't believe that you went...." she trailed off. Zach felt the tips of his ears grow hot.

He decided to change the subject. _Fast_. "So Cam," he started. "I found this new trick that I wanted to show you. I need a mirror though." He reached for her purse, expecting it to be there.

However, he felt a hand hold him back.

"_What?"_ he whined.

Cammie smiled. "I'm just going to advise you. Never, ever, ever, touch a girl's purse without her permission. _Ever._" Then she smiled at him, a smile that made him shiver, and remember why Cammie was able to kick his butt without even trying.

_She had the creepy girl smile_.

Then he forgot all about that encounter and listened to Cammie talk about her mission to Russia. The CIA had provided them with some vacation time while they were in Russia, but Cammie said she couldn't enjoy it, because of all the cruelty she had seen. What spooked her the most, and made her grateful to be a US citizen was when she, Bex, Macey and Liz were walking down the street, and saw a man whipping his wife, in public, and the wife just taking it, and asking for more, because it was the only act of affection her husband gave her. _(AN: Sorry, just had to include that. We're doing a unit on human rights in my History class, and this came up.) _The end of her story had left Cammie in tears, and Zach comforting her, to the best of his ability.

Finally, when Cammie's sobs died down to hiccups, Zach helped her up, and handed her purse to her.

"Hey, Cammie, its okay, calm down. Go home, and take some rest." Cammie nodded silently, and placed her purse on the floor so that she could hug Zach. Then she covered her mouth to stifle her sobs, and walked out the door.

Zach noticed the Cammie's purse lying on the ground, but instead of returning it to her, like a normal, non-proposal obsessed boyfriend would do, he closed the door, watched Cammie climb into her car and drive off. He then looked carefully at the purse. He knew he could put the proposal somewhere in there, but he couldn't think of one, until, BANG! an idea hit him. Jonas would call it a "Newton-esque moment."

He ran into his bedroom and tore the place apart, before finding the little plastic baggie of toy rings he had purchased a while back. Hastily, he scribbled,

"Cammie, will you marry me?" on a strip of paper before wrapping it around the ring and shoving it in her purse. Making sure it looked normal, so she wouldn't know someone had been inside her purse, he picked up the bag and climbed into his own car and drove off to Cammie's apartment.

However, when he reached there, Cammie was not home, and then another brilliant (or so he thought) plan hit him!

Cammie was probably out shopping, so all he had to do was dress up so she wouldn't recognize him, deliver the purse to her, and then produce a wallet, asking, "Is this yours?" She'd dig through her bag to check that it was in there, and then voila, she would see the ring! Then he'd take off the wig and they'd live happily ever after.

So Zach once again dug through Cammie's purse to find out what was the color of her wallet. However, once he found out it was brown, he spun around, before closing the purse, and the wallet flew out of the purse and into his coat pocket, pushing the other wallet out. Of course, it escaped his notice, because he bumped into a little old lady, and hurriedly apologized before running away.

He bought a wig and some contacts and quickly located Cammie's car, with Cammie still in it! He waited until she got out, then quickly snuck it into her car, and turned around-

Right into Cammie!

She didn't recognize him, because she was tapping her foot on the ground with a stern face.

"Can I help you with something?" she said through closed teeth.

"A-actually you can," Zach stammered. He pulled a brown wallet, which was actually Cammie's and asked, "Um, is this yours?"

Her eyes softened, and she reached for her purse and began rifling through it. However, after a few moments, her eyes hardened, and she held her hand out for the wallet.

"Let me see it," she demanded. He handed over the wallet over, confused. After opening the wallet, Cammie said tightly, "Actually, this is mine." She put the wallet in the purse and then began whacking Zach with the purse.

Amidst dodging blows from the purse, Zach thought briefly, "Why doesn't she use the moves from P.E.?" However, he was distracted by a glittering object attached to paper flying out of the open purse and into the nearby gutter.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled, lunging for it, but he missed, and watched it fall into the gutter and out of sight forever.

Then, he thought about his question, and was suddenly hit with the answer. Literally. Zach's fake glasses flew off his face as Cammie slapped him and stalked off. However, he could still hear he mutter, "Stupid civilian. Why doesn't he just try to _earn_ a living?"

She still thought he was a civilian! As he mourned over his sixth failed attempt to propose to Cammie, one thought cheered him up.

_She was fooled by my disguise!_ He pumped a fist in the air, and winced with pain as it fell back to his side.

Later that day, Cammie came over to see Zach. However, when she opened the door, she gasped at the sight of Zach with a black eye, and holding an ice pack to him arm. She ran to him and squatted down to his eye level.

"Zach, what happened?" she asked.

"I touched a girl's purse without her permission," Zach groaned, rolling over.

He heard Cammie cluck her tongue and say, "I warned you, didn't I?" She looked at him and sighed as he rolled over again. "Wait a minute," she said, walking into the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with some ice packs, bandages and towels.

She took the ice pack from Zach and pushed him down so that he was lying down completely. She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Go to sleep Zach. You look tired."

She began cleaning up his wounds and then placed and ice pack on his arm bruise. The last thoughts Zach had as he drifted to sleep was

"Wow, I have a great girlfriend. Why can't she become my wife!?"

And then he thought of the next way your proposal could get ruined.

_Your girlfriend can think you're a purse thief. _

_AN: Okay, so hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Also, if anyone has any questions about the Russia thing, I thought I should include it._

_Many women around the world are abused, just because they are women. It disturbed me, and I want to do something about it by spreading the world. For my fellow readers, both male and female, please spread awareness about this!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_

_You're girlfriend mistakes you for a purse thief._


	10. Propose to her with a play list

_AN: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for 15 ways! Sorry it took so long! I was faced with Geometry and Writer's Block! Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, or anything from Disney. To make it easier, anything you don't recognize, belongs to me!  
_

_7. Propose to her with a playlist._

The rain was pounding outside, and despite the beauty of it, Cammie sighed glumly. Looking up from his position, which included resting his head in Cammie's lap and being slowly lulled to sleep as she stroked his hair, Zach knew that it was time to ask Cammie what was wrong. So, he hauled himself up and placed Cammie's head on his shoulder, knowing that he could, and would possibly face the wrath of Cammie "The Chameleon" Morgan.

Instead, she just sighed, and let him do what he was doing. Zach furrowed his brow. Now he _knew_ something was wrong.

"Come on Cam," he cajoled her. "What's wrong?" Cammie sighed and looked up at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. He nodded his head frantically.

"YES!"

"You promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Whenever Cammie was like this, Zach couldn't help but marvel at her innocence. Instead, he just smiled and nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Promise," he said.

Cammie took a deep breath, and uttered just four words. "I miss my iPod."

At this Zach couldn't help but scoff. "Cammie, you can just go out and buy a new one you know," he attempted to reason with her.

However, Cammie shook her head stubbornly. How Zach hated her stubbornness sometimes!

He lifted her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it, rubbing her ring finger, wistfully thinking of the time when there would be a diamond ring on it.

Cammie sighed. "It was the one you had given me for my birthday, and it had all the songs that you had uploaded on it for me. It was my most prized possession...." she trailed off wistfully.

Zach was still confused. "But it was just an iPod that I had gotten for you. I'm sure you wouldn't be making that big of a deal if your mom had given it to you."

Cammie made a strangled noise in her throat. She turned around to face Zach and took both his hands in hers. "Of course I wouldn't Zach! It meant a lot that you would go through the trouble and expense of buying the iPod and uploading all those songs for me," she chided him gently. "It showed me that you loved me."

She smiled through her tears, and leant up to kiss him, and Zach wiped the tears away from her eyes.

As Zach watched Cammie drive out of the driveway, going slowly because of the rain and the darkness of the night, he thought of another way to propose to Cammie.

He thought about their conversation.

_It meant a lot that you would go through the trouble and expense of buying the iPod and uploading all those songs for me,"_

"_It showed me that you loved me." _

**OF COURSE**! He could buy her a new iPod, and he could make a play list of all her favorite songs, and title the play list, "Will You Marry Me?"

The next day Zach ran over to the nearest Best Buy (which was about an hour away, that's what you get for living in Roseville.) and purchased a nee iPod, exactly like the one he had bought for Cammie for the first time.

Then, he spent the day working on his "project". Cammie was away with Bex, Liz and Macey, and wouldn't be home till late.

First he uploaded the song that they had danced too, that night of the code black, in sophomore year, Flightless Bird, American Mouth, by Iron and Wine. She still loved that song, after so many years. Then he uploaded Halo by Beyonce. When she was joking around, she'd tease Zach, saying that, he was her saving grace.

He remembered that Cammie was a huge Disney fan, and included many songs like, This is Love, Beauty and the Beast (another song with which she'd affectionately tease him) Once Upon a Dream, Kiss the Girl, A Whole New World and Reflection.

He finished it off by titling the play list.

Satisfied with his work, Zach placed the iPod on his desk, and walked away to make a sandwich, (He had worked right through lunch after all) thinking, "its technology! What could possibly go wrong?"

And then trouble arrived, in the form of The World's Stupidest Genius.

Grant barged in to the apartment, and loudly called to Zach if he could borrow his laptop.

Too preoccupied with constructing his sandwich, Zach mumbled a "No, get your own, over his shoulder, but Grant, silly Grant, took it as a yes and walked into Zach's room and picked up the laptop, when he discovered the gleaming, new Ipod.

Thinking that Zach needed some new songs anyways, because he was a spy, and kinda out of the times, Grant picked up the iPod and walked out with it.

Just before closing the door, Grant yelled, "Thanks for letting me borrow the laptop!" Zach just sighed and heard the door click quietly. When he had finished the sandwich, Zach just sat down to watch some ESPN (Espionage and Spies Private Network) for some updates.

It did not occur to him to check that his bumbling best friend hadn't picked up the iPod on his way out.

So when Cammie arrived that night for dinner, it didn't cross Zach's mind that his proposal would yet again be ruined.

He nervously felt for the ring in his pocket, and patiently listened as Cammie discussed what had happened that day.

When she was done, Zach reached across the table and took Cammie's hand.

"Hey Cam,"

"Hmm?"

"Remember your iPod?" he asked.

"Ugh, don't even bring it up," Cammie moaned, almost slamming her head in the cake.

Zach smiled and said, "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Then he got up, and walked confidently to his room, and walked over to his table to realize....

THE IPOD WASN"T THERE!!!!!!!!!

Taking deep, reassuring breaths, Zach quickly went through all the people who had been in the room since morning.

Him and Grant.

GRANT! He was going to kill the idiot.

Whipping out his cell phone, Zach furiously dialed Grant's number, and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for retard to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Zach? What's up?" Grant asked innocently.

"The iPod," Zach ground out through clenched teeth. "It was on my desk. I. Want. It. Back. NOW!"

"Alright, alright," Grant chuckled nervously. He was still scared of Zach after the second grade, where Zach had beaten him up over a cookie. He had learnt his lesson. You don't mess with the man.

"I'll bring it over right away." Grant promised Zach, and in the background, Zach could hear the rev of an engine, and Bex yelling.

Grinning, Zach hung up the phone, and within seconds, the doorbell was ringing. He walked over to the door, and snatched the Ipod away from Grant, trying to block his view. However, Grant, who was a bit taller than Zach, could see Cammie at the table and winked at Zach and give him a thumbs up for good luck before walking away.

Zach mentally groaned. Grant was worse than an older sister!

He returned to Cammie and smiled, handing the Ipod over to her.

"I was thinking about when you said that it had meant a lot to you when I had given you the Ipod before so, I went out and bought you a new one. I even made you a play list!" Zach said eagerly, watching as she turned the Ipod on, waiting for the inevitable Yes that would follow.

Instead, she looked up at him, a confused expression in her eyes. "Zach, the Ipod is empty. There are no songs."

Zach gaped at her before grabbing the Ipod and checking for himself.

And sure enough, the Ipod was empty. Zach made a half strangled noise, and his eyes bulged out, as he realized what had happened. Grant had cleared the iPod by accident!

Thinking of the 50 different ways he could kill Grant, Zach noticed Cammie grab her purse and get up to leave. She took the iPod out of his hand and kissed his cheek goodnight.

"Thank you Zach," she murmured. "It still means a lot that you would go and buy me an Ipod again," she said, walking out of the apartment.

Zach watched Cammie go and groaned as he thought of the next way your proposal could go wrong.

_Your best (idiotic) friend clears the Ipod you were planning on proposing with._

_AN: Hey, hoped you liked this chapter! It wasn't as funny as I had hoped, but I needed to update! As usual, please read and review, and PM me any ideas you may have!_

_~Gallagher Rose~_

_P.S. Once I hit 120 reviews, I'll update the next chapter, hint hint!  
_


	11. Propose while playing a board game

_AN: Wow, you guys are great! 10 reviews in less than a day! Well, here's the next chapter! If it reaches 130 reviews, I'll post a new chapter!_

_8. Propose to her while playing a board game._

"EEEE! Stop, stop!"

The sound of a girl shrieking and begging resounded through the little apartment, as Zachary Goode and his girlfriend battled it out in the ultimate war.

A tickle-fight.

"Okay, okay, Zach, stop, please- EEEEE!" Cammie managed to say before Zach attacked her again. Finally he stopped and Cammie slowly got up from her place on the floor, sighing, and struggling to contain the last few giggles.

"Okay, that was.... interesting," Cammie managed, but could we play a game that I'm more.... likely to win?" Cammie asked.

Zach smiled and nodded as he got up and walked over to a closed where he kept some board games for whenever his niece and nephew came over.

He was rummaging through the board games when he realized that when he was tickling Cammie, she had fallen from the couch to the floor pretty hard. He hoped he hadn't hurt her.

Abandoning his search for the moment, Zach walked back over to Cammie who looked up at him expectantly.

"Zach, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing the disturbed look in his eyes. He said nothing, and just placed his hand in her hair, feeling for any bumps.

Cammie smiled as she realized what he was doing. She took his hand out of her hair and told him that she was fine, before sending him back to look for a board game.

Zach picked up _Cranium_ and was about to put it back when he found another way to propose to Cammie!

He could propose through a board game, and this time, nothing would go wrong, because he was making the proposal at the very moment! Absolutely nothing could go wrong! _(AN: Or could it? Mwa ha ha ha ha!)_

Calling over his shoulder, Zach asked, "Is Cranium okay?"

"Yes!" Cammie replied.

So, smirking, Zach brought the game over and settled down across from Cammie.

"_Let the games begin,"_ he thought.

An hour later, that smirk had been wiped off of Zach's face. He was losing. Big time.

Sighing, he grabbed the next card and read what it said.

"_Sculpt a ring out of clay."_

Zach grinned and started the timer, tweaking the question to, "Will You Marry Me?"

A few minutes later, Zach beamed at his master piece, a lump on a circle. Sure, his sculpting skills were kind of rusty, but he wasn't that bad.

" Umm, a pizza?" Cammie began guessing.

He shook his head.

"_The Lion King_?"

"No."

"Tiffany's?"

"No!"

"C'mon Zach, gimme a clue!"

Were his sculpting skills really that bad?

A few guesses later, Cammie made her last guess.

"A ring?"

Zach was itching to nod his head, but didn't move. Groaning in frustration, Cammie lunged across the board for the card that Zach had put down.

She read it and gave a cry of triumph. "I was right! It was a ring!"

She smiled at Zach, who had made up his mind to propose right there. He picked up the poorly constructed ring, and felt for the real ring in his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to propose.

"Cammie, will you" He was cut off as his phone began ringing.

"One sec," he promised Cammie, as he picked up his phone.

"Hello? Hey Zach it's Nick! Did you propose yet?!"

"_My friends are idiots_," Zach thought.

"Not yet," Zach whispered and hung up abruptly.

He looked back at Cammie and lost all his nerve as he saw how her hair shone in the light, and her blue eyes looked at him curiously.

"Cammie, will you excuse me?" he asked. "I'm not feeling that good. I'm sorry."

Cammie looked disappointed, and Zach wondered if she was anticipating him proposing to her.

However, she hid her feelings well, and smiled at him.

"Go to bed sweetie," she told him. "I'll make you some soup." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

As Zach walked to his room, he thought of the next way a proposal could get ruined.

_Your sculpting skills suck, and one of your best friends calls and ruins the moment._

_AN: Well, hoped you enjoyed this! I tried my best to make a new chapter soon! read and review! Remember, 130!_

_~Gallagher Girls~_

_PS: Remember, you can always PM me any ideas you may have!  
_


	12. Propose to her with a clam shell

_AN: Okay, I know that I said I'd only update once we reached 130 reviews, but I got so excited, that I decided to update now. I know it's not as funny, but it's more sentimental, I think. Please review, and tell me what _you_ think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! :(  
_

_9. Propose to her with a clam shell._

Zach paced around his living room, gritting his teeth in frustration. He still couldn't forget last night! He had lost his nerve! He was a _Goode_! Goode's _don't get nervous_!

He remembered the pep talk his father had given him, just before he disappeared.

"_You're a Goode boy son," he had said, placing a firm hand on Zach's shoulder. "Never forget that. You're the best there is, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now be good son. We'll be home soon...."_

Zach swallowed around the painful lump in his throat. As he was pacing, he realized this. Grant and Nick were always ruining his proposals. But Jonas....

Jonas. Jonas was predictable, albeit a little geeky. Zach decided it then.

Jonas would help him in his next attempt to propose to Cammie. Now he just needed an idea....

Finally, it came to him. A clamshell! He could bring Cammie to the Roseville lake, and they could sit at the dock, and fish. Meanwhile, Jonas could be under water, and when Cammie threw her bait in, he could hook the clamshell to her hook!

He quickly called Jonas up, who agreed to help.

So Zach found a plastic clam shell, and placed a toy ring in it, and ran it over to Jonas's house, giving him all the instructions. However, he forgot one little detail. Cammie threw her bait in, _far_. And Jonas was well, short.

But, since Zach forgot that part, he and Cammie arrived at dock, anticipating a great day.

_Jonas POV_

So, here I was, waiting in the Roseville lake. Oh, why had I even agreed to this? I could be at home with my lovely wife, working on the latest nuclear diffuser. But no, I was here helping my friend _propose_ to his girlfriend. What was this, like the 15th attempt? God, Zach's a friend, but what a perfectionist! Just get down on one knee already!

Oh, wait. I hear voices. They're here.

I made sure I had the clam shell with me. Oh good, its here. Zach would _kill_ me if I screwed this up for him. Nick told me that Grant had already screwed up two attempts, and that Zach had beaten Grant black and blue. _Grant_! We're talking about the son of Hulk here!

Anyways, I'm just waiting around for Cammie to sink her line, getting pretty bored.

And then I begin to notice that the water is really, really cold down here, and that Zach's taking forever. He warned me not to come up for air, because he didn't want me to be seen, and usually, this wouldn't be so hard for me. We did have underwater lessons back in school.

I look at my fingers, and almost gasp. I'm turning blue! I'm turning into a friggin' SMURF! Of course, the added stress of Liz, my dear, lovely, _clumsy_ wife being home along and pregnant isn't helping me calm my nerves-

Snap of out of it Jonas, focus. You need to help Zach.

I'm feeling dizzy, this isn't good.

I've decided to swim over the underside of the deck, and hope to catch Zach's attention.

Ah, good, he's finally seen me.

_Back to normal...._

Zach was whistling quietly, praying that Cammie would throw her hook in soon, but instead, he watched miserably as Cammie just looks at her fishing pole sadly.

He begins to hear a low churning sound, like someone is swimming under water and then

SPLASH! The sound of someone, or something breaking through the surface of the lake, and a huge gasp of breath.

Cammie began to look around, curious, and Zach takes another gasping breath, to cover up.

"He didn't.... He couldn't have," Zach thinks as he smiles weakly at Cammie and leans over to see if it really is Jonas.

Zach groaned internally as he sees Jonas, dripping wet, with the clam in his hand.

He gives it to Zach, and shakes his head apologetically, and creeps away.

Zach grits his teeth, and thinks of the ways that he could kill Jonas, but then immediately stops.

He couldn't do that to Jonas, not the little runt. Plus, Liz was pregnant, and if Zach killed Jonas, Liz would be ticked off, and Cammie, Bex and Macey would probably kill him, cheered on by Liz.

He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Zach? What's wrong? Why did you lean over like that?" Cammie asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

He suddenly remembered the clam in his hand, and panicked.

Closing his hand around the clam, like a fist, he launched it over Cammie's head, and cringed as he heard the clam break the surface of the lake, and realized that he had just thrown his proposal away.

"Zach?" Cammie asked smirking. "Are you trying to skip stones? Because if you are, you're pathetic at it."

She dragged him up by the arm, and ran down the dock, to the edge of the lake, where she began skipping stones.

"See, this how you do it," she laughed, throwing another stone, and another.

Zach stuck his tongue out at Cammie. "I know how to skip stones," he said.

"Yeah, well, if the stone that just flew over my head is an indication of your stone skipping skills, then, I think not," Cammie teased, as they launched into a stone skipping contest.

Laughing, and trying not to be thrashed by his girlfriend, Zach thought of the next way your proposal could be ruined.

_You throw your proposal over your girlfriend's head, straight to the bottom of the lake._

_AN: Okay, I know a lot of people have reviewed saying the Zach has dumb friends, and that's why he's getting no where. I tried to use the smartest of the four (Jonas) so please tell me your opinion on that, and as always, review, and PM me any ideas you may have._

_Also, if you could please include in your review why you think I've been using Zach's friends so much? I want to know what you think. I'll include the answer in the next chapter, and the person who is closest get's a sneak peak of the next chapter!_

_~Gallagher Rose~_


	13. Dare her to marry you

_AN: So, here's the next chapter of the story! _

_Thanks you to those of you who guessed, and here are the people who came the closest-_

_DiVaGiRl13_

_and_

_misscullengoode_

_The reason I put his friends in the mix so much is because they are his friends, and are an important part of his life, and because his dad is not here, Zach needs people who have gone through the process before, to kind of guide him._

_Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to _

_DiVaGiRl13_

_misscullengoode_

_Twilight113_

_Chattykitkat  
_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls :(  
_

_10. Dare her to marry you._

Moping around his house, Zach thought about his latest attempt to propose to Cammie, which had gone miserably wrong. First, he had had Jonas wait at the bottom of the Roseville lake, and when Cammie threw her bait in, all he had to do was attach the clam, and swim away.

But noooo. Jonas couldn't even do that. He had to screw it up!

"The little nerd," Zach though affectionately, before pulling himself together. He didn't have time to waste, dwelling on all his failures. He needed a new idea!

Suddenly, and idea hit him. Cammie loved playing truth or dare! He could _dare_ her to marry him!

Clapping his hands, and laughing uncharacteristically _(AN: See what happens when you get obsessed? Just propose Zach! __:)__)_

He didn't even need to do too much to get this idea going! All he needed was the perfect time to do this. Thinking carefully, he looked over Cammie's schedule for the week. _(AN: STALKER BOYFRIEND!)_ He knew that Cammie was free next Saturday, but that didn't seem like the perfect time. And then it came to him.

Cammie's parents were visiting, and their flight arrived today! _(AN: To those of you who might be wondering, yes, Cammie's dad is alive for this story)_ Why not propose to Cammie today!

So, he called Cammie up, and asked her to come over for a game of truth and dare.

A few minutes later, Cammie arrived at the door. Hugging him, she walked in, and sat down on the floor, waiting for Zach, who had gone to get a bottle, to join her. When he sat down, she couldn't help herself. "You know this game works better in a big group, right?" she asked.

He smirked and sat down. "Yes." _But would you like to be proposed to in a big group? _he thought

Cammie of course, didn't hear him, and didn't answer.

_I didn't think so_

And the game began. However, after an hour had passed, Zach was extremely tired, and irritated. He had failed to do every dare Cammie had given him, and, Cammie had, up until that point, only chosen truth. He figured her knew stuff that even her mom didn't know!

It was Cammie's turn again, and Zach waited anxiously as she thought about what whether she wanted a truth, or dare.

"Dare," said Cammie.

_YES!_

"Cammie," began Zach. "I dare you to" he was cut off by a phone ringing. He and Cammie both reached for their phone, and Zach thought, _"Nick, if this is you. You're dead."_

But it was Cammie who had picked up, it was her phone that was ringing.

"Hello? Hey mom! What! Your flight is early? Don't worry; I'm coming over right now. I'll see you and Daddy in a bit. Okay, bye, bye."

She looked up at Zach, who seemed to be in shock, and not breathing.

"Zach? Zach! Snap out of it Zach!" Cammie yelled, shaking Zach until his teeth clacked together, and she was convinced that he was okay.

She smiled apologetically at him, and kissed the top of his head affectionately as she left. Before closing the door, she turned to Zach and said, "I'm sorry Zach, my parent's flight arrived early. We can finish playing later," she promised. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"You've never met my father, have you?" she said. She smiled brilliantly at Zach, who had begun to get, and had frozen again.

Halfway out the door, she called over her shoulder, "I'll bring them here, right from the airport!"

She heard Zach chuckle nervously and smiled, and closed the door with a click.

Zach watched the closed door, and thought about what she had just said.

"_You've never me my father, have you?"_

No, and I don't really want to, Zach thought.

"_I'll bring them here, right from the airport!"_

Please don't. I don't want your dad to kill me yet.

Zach looked at the bottle in his hand, and thought about the other burden on his mind, besides having to meet Cammie's dad.

Proposing.

He sighed and began to tidy up his apartment. He wanted to at least try and make a good impression on Mr. Morgan.

While cleaning, he thought about the next way a proposal could be ruined.

_Your in-laws to be decide to show up._

_AN: Okay, so here it is! Please read and review! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first 10 people who do! Also, please, as always, feel free to PM me any ideas you may have, check out my poll!  
_


	14. Propose with a bag of M&M's

_AN: Wow, just 4 more chapters! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thank you to OutsideJokes for the story idea!_

_I dedicate this chapter to the first 10 reviewers-_

_fanfictionfan4ever_

_E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger_

_Phoenixtears31_

_DiVaGiRl13_

_misscullengoode_

_Jazzii23_

_OutsideJokes_

_truegallaghergirl_

_futurecammiegoode2_

_Orangeduck23 (love your name!)_

_I'll dedicate this chapter to the first 5 people who review!_

_Also, to anyone who may be worried, don't worry, he will propose, just at the very end! So, don't worry!  
_

_11. Propose with a bag of M&M's._

Zach smiled nervously as he sat on the couch, being interrogated by Mr. Morgan.

"Do you have any malicious intent against my daughter?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"YES!"

"Do you hate her?"

"What....? No.... I just said I loved her...."

"Then why are you making her life miserable!?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Struggling to maintain his cool composure, Zach yelled and almost tipped backwards in his chair when Mr. Morgan shoved his face in Zach's.

"Why. Haven't. You. Married. Her. Yet." Mr. Morgan asked through gritted teeth.

Zach pulled at his collar, and mumbled something inaudibly.

"WHAT?" Mr. Morgan yelled.

_Sheesh.... This guy could be an army general...._ Zach thought, as he tried to think of a good answer to the question.

Fortunately, he was saved by Cammie walking into the room, and yanking Mr. Morgan out of his face by his collar.

"C'mon daddy," she said. "Mom's tired and wants to go to the hotel." She dragged him out of the room, while Zach stared and smiled weakly at Mr. Morgan.

_He's the only man who could scare me_ Zach thought smugly.

However, he remembered Mr. Morgan's question, and slumped back down into his seat, defeated.

He had to propose to Cammie, soon. He knew that the Morgan's were in town for about a week. He had to propose, and he had to do it fast.

He had proposed (or tried to) in many different ways, but it dawned on him that he hadn't tried one way. He hadn't used her favorite treat, M&M's!

After their first encounter in the elevator, M&M's had become Cammie's favorite snack! All he had to do was get a special batch especially made for Cammie with his proposal on it and _BAM_! He'd be engaged!

So Zach immediately got on the phone, and ordered it express, so that he'd have it by that night. He then decided to call over his and Cammie's friends. He'd always proposed to her in private before _(AN: And we all know how that turned out....) _so why not try to propose to her with a group of their friends? Of course, he wouldn't be all cheesy, and stand up on a chair or something, but it wouldn't hurt to have some encouragement.

Plus, he would do the handing over of the proposal, so his friends wouldn't get in the way.

_Later that evening...._

Zach smiled as he watched his friends and Cammie watching the movie they had rented. Or at least some of them.

He smirked as he heard Grant and Bex fighting in the kitchen and considered interrupting.

_Nah...._ he thought. _ They haven't started breaking anything yet...._

It seemed that everyone was preoccupied with the movie, and Zach felt that this was the time to propose. He had even checked that the bag of M&M's were still on the table like he had left them.

He went and tapped Cammie on the head. She looked up at him confused.

"Come on," Zach said. "I have something I want to give you."

She gently took Macey's head off of her shoulder and walked to the kitchen, where Grant and Bex had just come out of.

"Hey, Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Mmhm?" Zach answered, preoccupied.

"Have you seen Liz anywhere? You know that's she's pregnant, and I don't want her to go and hurt herself or the baby."

"Actually, I don't know where she is," Zach said, thinking. "She should be far enough in her pregnancy to have cravings, right?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, actually, I was talking to Jonas, and he was saying that she has an insane desire for M&M's...." Zach stopped paying to Cammie after she said that, and he could just imagine what would happen next.

They walked into the kitchen and Zach's heart jumped into his throat and then fell to his throat.

Why? Because there, in the middle of his kitchen, Liz had just finished eating his proposal.

She gave a small, satisfied burp, and then seemed to realize what she had done. She blushed bright crimson and stuttered in apology to Zach, who took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"No problem Liz. Be careful now, don't want to hurt the baby now do we?" He said.

She smiled and looked at Cammie. "Oh Cammie! You would have just _loved_ those M&M's!" she squealed, before waddling out.

Cammie smiled slightly at her friend's retreating back.

"You really love those girls, don't you?" Zach murmured, looking at Cammie.

She nodded. "They are the closest things I've ever had to sisters. We're even closer than most girls in our class were." Her voice was soft and remembering, and suddenly took a teasing, light tone.

"So, what were you going to give me?" she asked.

He sighed and rubbed his neck. "I _was _going to give you that bag of M&M's, but seeing as Liz ate them...."

She laughed and placed a small kiss on his lips. "It's okay." They heard a crash in the living room, and the distinct cry of "Oopsie Daisys!"

Chuckling and shaking her head, Cammie kissed Zach, long and hard, before running into the living room.

In his post-kiss daze, Zach heard Cammie yell, "Liz, are you okay?" However, another thought shadowed over his daze.

He thought about the eleventh way your proposal could get ruined.

_Your girlfriend's pregnant best friend eats your proposal._

_AN: Okay, so here's the chapter, sorry it took some time, blame my physics teacher!_

_~Gallagher Rose~_

_P.S. To all my fellow indians, Happy Diwali!  
_


	15. Propose to her while skydiving

_AN: Here's the next chapter! Wow, only three more proposals to screw up, the final proposal, and the storie's done! Anyone else sad?_

_I dedicate this chapter to _

_futurecammiegoode2_

_Orangeduck23_

_Twilight113_

_DiVaGiRl12_

_truegallaghergirl_

_Thank you to futurecammiegoode2 for the chapter idea! Hope I did it justice!  
_

_12. Propose to her while skydiving._

Zach sighed as he fiddled with the ring in his hand. He really wanted to propose to

Cammie _before_ her parents left. However, considering the rate he was going at, that wouldn't happen. He sighed, and pulled his resolve together.

"C'mon Goode. You still have five days, don't give up!" Zach said to himself. Looking at the ring, he sighed, and thought about why all his previous proposals had gone wrong. The more he thought about it, he realized that he wasn't considering Cammie. He and Cammie weren't normal. They had accepted that fact a long time, but he had proposed to Cammie like they were normal people.

His ideas were tame, safe, _normal_. Those weren't Cammie. He felt a smirk growing on his face. Why not mix it up a little, make the game a little more dangerous?

He smirked. That was it! He could propose to her while skydiving! He immediately got on the computer to find a place to skydive. They had already taken the class already, back in junior year.

He grinned. This proposal had to go off without a hitch.

_A week later, at the skydiving venue...._

Zach and Cammie were all suited up, and Zach had his card stashed away in the plane they were taking. They were chatting patiently, waiting for their co-pilot to come along. However, it was getting hot, and at that moment, Cammie decided to take her helmet off.

She lifted the helmet off her head, and swished her waist-length hair around, so that the golden-brown strands caught the light, and created a halo around her.

Transfixed by the sight in front of him, Zach realized that someone was watching them, a little too carefully. Letting his eyes wander around the room, he caught sight of a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes watching his Cammie a little too intently.

"Oh, there's the co-pilot now!" Zach said a little too loudly. Cammie looked around startled and scowled slightly when she saw the co-pilot.

"Took him long enough," she muttered in Italian.

Zach smirked quickly, and looked back to the co-pilot. Most guys would have immediately gotten a hint, and backed off, but this guy just smiled and apologized for being late.

Zach let Cammie walk in front of him, and was about to walk out behind her, when their co-pilot walked up to it.

"So, you are Zach, yes?" he asked, with a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes," Zach said warily. He didn't like this guy, just like he didn't like the concierge at Le Amour. He remembered how that jerk had come on to his girlfriend. He was snapped out of his flashback by the co-pilot, whose name was Amadore, as he asked, "So you're the one who's proposing to his girlfriend when she jumps out of the plane?"

Zach nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Amadore nodded. "Hmm, well, since you've got such a hot girlfriend," he said, smirking as Zach bristled at his words.

Amadore poked Zach in the chest. "Well, I'm not going to let you," he said, before walking out.

Zach watched him with his jaw hanging to the floor. Who did that guy think he was? "Just my luck," Zach murmured bitterly. "I get stuck with the co-pilot who's trying to steal my girlfriend." He groaned and followed them out to the plane.

As they were flying, Amadore kept talking to Cammie, leaving no room for Zach in the conversation, so Zach occupied his time with staring at Cammie's reaction to this guy.

Cammie looked unconcerned, and was talking to him like she would to Jonas, or Nick, as if Amadore was her friend, and nothing more. Zach rolled his eyes and sighed. Amadore was _flirting_ with his girlfriend, and she didn't even realize it! A half-wit like _Grant_ could realize it. Cammie smiled affectionately. Cammie had always been ignorant to the fact that people knew she was beautiful.

However, he couldn't let Amadore get away this. Zach cleared his throat loudly enough so that Amadore and Cammie were looking at him.

"Don't you think you should be getting back to helping the pilot?" Zach asked as politely as he could. "After all, you are the _co-pilot_." Amadore glared at Zach and turned around in his seat, finally giving Zach time to talk with Cammie.

They chatted for a while, marveling at the sights, just like a normal couple would do, until they reached their jumping point. Strapping on their parachute backpacks, Cammie and Zach waited for Amadore's instructions.

Zach was reaching for the card to take with him, when Amadore offered his arm to Cammie, and brought her to the front.

"Ladies first," he practically purred, grinning maliciously at Zach as Cammie jumped.

They watched her body become smaller and smaller, until finally, her parachute opened up.

"You're turn _signore_,"_ (AN: Italian for sir, if you didn't know)_ Amadore said, stepping out of the way.

Ripping the card into little pieces, Zach threw the bits in Amadore's face and jumped out of the airplane.

He had been planning to go first, and twist around with the card, so that Cammie could see the proposal written out on the card. But no, Amadore let her go out first.

Sighing as he pulled his parachute open, Zach thought about the next way your proposal could get ruined.

_Your Italian co-pilot screws up your proposal, because he's in love with your girlfriend._

_Well, this is the chapter. Please review! I'll dedicate this chapter to the first 5 people who do!  
_


	16. Propose through video chat

_AN: Don't own the Gallagher Girls, wished I did._

_Wow, I'm so excited and sad, all at the same time! I have like three more chapter's left!_

_I dedicate this chapter to:_

_read-a-holic545_

_truegallaghergirl_

_Jazzii23_

_Orangeduck23 (still love your name! Are you dressing up as an orange duck for halloween?)_

_Thanks to I'mFloatingOnCloudNine for this stellar idea! Hope it lives up to expectations! On with the show!  
_

_13. Propose to her through Video Chat_

Zach paced across his room, irritated and pulling on his hair. He glared at the ring sitting on his dresser table and sighed, plopping down on the bed.

"Maybe I should just get down on one knee and propose to her," he thought to himself sullenly. He didn't like it, but after 12 failed attempts (yes, he counted) did he really have any other choice?

He scrubbed his face with his hand. Maybe he didn't have any other choice, but, just proposing like that wouldn't help anyone. He wouldn't be happy with his proposal, and Cammie would just be disappointed.

He wracked his mind for ideas. Food had ended badly, but he had come so close to getting it right when he tried to propose with an iPod, a form of technology! Maybe he could try proposing through a video chat.

So, Zach went to his computer, hoping that he could catch Cammie before she left the house.

He sent a video chat request to Cammie and then waited patiently for her to answer it.

Finally, he saw Cammie's smiling face come up on his computer screen, and grinned. However, his grin slid off his face when he saw who was in the room with Cammie.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan," he said through clenched teeth. "Hey.... ...." Zach gulped nervously. As if proposing wasn't hard enough, now he had to propose in front of Cammie's parents?!?!

He swallowed and initiated polite conversation with Cammie. A half hour later though, they were still talking about the weather!

_This is ridiculous,_ Zach thought. _She's my girlfriend, and we're talking about the WEATHER!_

He smiled at Cammie, and held up a finger, the universal sign for "one second." Whipping out his phone from his pocket, he pretended to be talking to someone, so that he could collect his nerves.

He closed his eyes and thought, _Okay, I'm going to do this, I'm going to propose!_

He turned around in his seat, his eyes still closed and blurted out, "Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?"

Startled at the rough voice that he heard, Zach opened his eyes, and almost chocked in surprise. It wasn't Cammie who was sitting at the computer, it was her dad!!!!

"I, err, umm...." Zach stuttered.

"You need help boy!" Mr. Morgan said, before closing his window.

Zach stared helplessly at his screen before closing his own window. He walked listlessly to his couch and plopped down.

In his blank, shell shocked state of mind, he thought about the 13th way your proposal could get ruined.

_You propose to your girlfriend's dad by accident._

_AN: Okay, so here it is. I'll dedicate this chapter to the first 3 people to update! And as a treat, I may update again before tommorrow. And maybe I won't.... Maybe it's a trick. Mwahahaha!  
_


	17. Trick or Treat, Marry Me

_AN: Two more chapter to go, and then this story is finished! Boo Hoo! Anyways, here's the "special" Halloween themed chapter, so please, enjoy!_

_I dedicate this chapter to _

_read-a-holic545_

_Jazzii23_

_hearts4ever  
_

14. Trick or Treat, marry me....

_Ding Dong!_

Zach groaned irritably as the doorbell rang, _yet_ again. Gosh, what was it about kids and candy?

Grabbing the bucket by the door, he opened up, and to his shock saw Cammie, all dolled up in her very own assassin costume.

He drew her into the house, and closed the door behind him.

"Trick or treat?" Cammie said, tilting her head to the left. Zach laughed and walked towards her, and kissed her sweetly.

"I don't think I've had enough sweets yet," Cammie said, kissing him softly one more time before walking to the couch.

"Well, I don't think your costume is all that accurate," Zach teased, walking into the kitchen to get his very special proposal.

"I'll explain later," Cammie said. "I'm going to go change."

"But why?" Zach cried. "You look great!"

"Ha ha Zach," Cammie cried, before closing the bedroom door. Smirking, Zach pulled out the little bag of candy he had put together for Cammie. After the last horrendous attempt to propose, Zach decided to play it a little safe.

He had filled a little goodie bag with candy, and had wrapped a toy ring in a bright purple tin foil that stood out from the rest of the candy, so that Cammie would be sure to go for it first, or at least, not miss it.

Cammie walked out a few minutes later in jeans and an orange shirt.

"Soo, about your costume?" Zach asked.

Cammie groaned. "It was Bex's idea. It was either assassins, or prostitutes."

"And you chose assassins! Why?"

"Shut up Zach," Cammie said.

He smiled and brought her over to the couch. "How about watching some scary movies?" he asked, handing her the bag of candy. She nodded in agreement, and they began watching.

However, not a lot of movie watching occurred, because they spent their time throwing candy at each other, and getting up to answer the door to trick or treaters.

However, as we all know, candy will soon run out, and it was nearing the end of the night when one last trick or treater arrived at Zach's apartment door.

It was a little mummy, sitting in a wheel chair, holding out his trick or treat bag, eyes wide with hope, and Zach's heart went out to the little boy. However, when he felt inside the bucket, there was no candy left!

"I… um…" Zach stuttered. He really didn't want to tell the boy he had no candy left.

"Here you go little boy," Cammie said kindly, handing over her last handful of candy to the boy.

Zach smiled at the sight of his girlfriend's charitableness, until he saw the glittering purple tin foil fall into the bag.

He smiled weakly at the little boy who wheeled himself away to the next apartment door.

Cammie looked at the clock, and cringed. She kissed Zach quickly and grabbed her stuff.

"Bye Zach! Happy Halloween!" She said before running to the elevator at the end of the hall.

Zach closed the door, and leaned against it weakly. Then, as he staggered to his room, hoping for a good night's sleep, he thought about the 14th way a proposal could get ruined.

_Your charitable girlfriend gives it away with other Halloween candy._


	18. Photograph your proposal

_AN: Sniff, sniff, here's the last ruined proposal. Just one more chapter to go!_

_I dedicate this chapter to:_

_DiVaGiRl13_

_E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger._

_Phoenixtears31  
_

15. Photograph your proposal

Zach groaned and paced around his apartment. Cammie's parent's were only in town for two more days, and he wanted, no, _needed_ to propose to Cammie before her parent's left!

He groaned again and paced around the couch, grunting in pain as he stubbed his toe against the hard wood table.

Sitting down he thought about any other possible ways to propose to Cammie. He knew that she took her camera with her, and always liked to take a lot of pictures that she looked at before she went to bed.

The idea hit Zach like a bolt of lightning. He'd borrow her camera; write a bunch of large cards, each with one word of the proposal! Then, he'd get.... Then he'd get Jonas to take pictures of him holding each card, and _then_ he'd give the camera back to Cammie and when she looked at the picture, she'd call him up, and say yes!

So he went over to Cammie's apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to come to the door. Thankfully it was Cammie who let him in. He looked around and saw Mr. Morgan who looked at Zach and then bolted from the room.

They both stared at Mr. Morgan's retreating back for a minute before Cammie spoke.

"He's always doing that," she murmured. "Whenever Mom or I bring you up, Daddy jumps like he's been scalded with hot water...." she trailed off thoughtfully.

Chuckling nervously, Zach pulled on his collar. "Yeah, he he, strange...." He trailed off too, creating a slightly awkward silence.

Cammie smiled and looked up at Zach from beneath her lashes. "So Zach, what did you need?" she asked curiously.

He was startled out of a trance. "Huh, oh yeah, I wanted to borrow your camera, make some adjustments to them," he said smoothly.

She nodded and walked over to her purse and pulled out the sleek camera. "I'll come by tonight to pick up the camera, okay?" she asked.

"Sure," he grinned. _That's plenty of time...._

He immediately went home and wrote out the cards, and then called up Jonas.

"Jonas, I need you to take pictures of me!" he said breathlessly.

"Uhh, Zach, what's that supposed to mean?" Jonas said hesitantly.

"No, you ninny! I mean I've come up with the perfect proposal, and I need your help," Zach said.

"Okay...." Jonas agreed before Zach hung up the phone.

A little while later, Jonas had come by, and had taken the pictures of Zach. After talking for a while, Jonas left, and Zach waited, and waited for Cammie to come by.

By the time Cammie did arrive, a storm had started, a storm like one Roseville had never seen. The wind's howled and the tree's shook.

Cammie took the camera and was about to walk out of the apartment when Zach said, "Wait Cammie! I know this is a bit forward, but do you want to stay the night here? It's really bad out there, and I don't like the thought of you driving out there alone."

Cammie smiled, touched at her boyfriend's kindness towards her. She caressed his face gently and then nodded. "I'll be fine Zach. I'll call you when I get home," she said. "I promise."

He nodded reluctantly and let her out the door.

He struggled to see her car pull out of the parking lot and drive away.

Then, he waited. He waited and waited and waited, until he could wait no more.

He looked at the clock. Cammie had left three hours ago, and her ride home is only half and hour.

Despite the conditions, Zach threw on a coat and walked out, intent on finding her.

He struggled against pouring rain and harsh winds, struggling to keep his eyes open. When he found Cammie however, he went into auto mode.

He ran towards her car, which seemed to have flipped over. He wrenched the door open, and looked inside for Cammie. She wasn't there. Struggling to bring himself under control, Zach ran around, until he saw Cammie, huddled against the side of the car, against the wind and rain.

Almost chocking on tears, Zach ran towards her and cradled her in his arms gently. She wasn't hurt, thankfully, and she clutched on to Zach. Finally, when they had both calmed down, and the storm had died out, Zach walked Cammie home.

They arrived at the doorstep dripping wet, and Mrs. Morgan immediately brought the two in. She gave them both dry clothes and some hot tea. As Zach sat on the couch, across from Mr. Morgan, he waited for any harsh words that Mr. Morgan would give. Instead, he was shocked to hear Mr. Morgan say, "Thank you Zach, you don't know how grateful I am to you that you saved my baby's life. I wasn't around for most of Cammie's childhood, and I don't want to lose any more time with her."

Zach was horrified and shocked when the older man began to cry. "Thank you Zach," he sniffled. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Zach smiled as Mr. Morgan wiped his tears and Cammie walked. "You're free to stay the night if you'd like," Cammie offered.

Zach smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine Cammie." He stood up and walked over to Cammie, and kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "I'm just glad you're okay. I love you." He smiled and walked out the door.

As he headed home, he thought about the thing he had seen, floating in the river next to Cammie's car.

It was Cammie's purse, and a little bit away, he could see Cammie's camera, floating away.

He thought about the 15th way a proposal could get ruined.

_Your proposal gets swept away in the flow._


	19. FINALLY!

_AN: Sniff, sniff. This is the last chapter of 15 ways to ruin a proposal. I'm so sad and so happy at the same time. But, a lot or people have asked me to write a sequel, so, I will! It's going to be called 15 Ways to Get Rid of Your Wedding Planner, and will be in Cammie's POV! I'm so excited! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer,_

_kiwiosity!  
_

16. FINALLY!

Zach tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't get the sight out of his head. Cammie, covered in blood, was almost seconds away from dying. He tried running to her, to hold her in his arms and to tell her he loved her one last time, but every time he tried, he was stopped by an invisible wall.

Panting and sweating, Zach woke up. He couldn't get the idea out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried, and he soon reached a decision. Screw a creative proposal. He needed to make Cammie's his, and fast.

Smiling, Zach went to his bureau and took out the real engagement ring. Looking at the clock, he saw that it read 7:00.

Throwing on some decent clothes, he went to Cammie's house.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. He smiled at Mr. Morgan and went to Cammie's room. He closed the door behind him

_Mr. Morgan's POV_

"That Zach boy isn't so bad," I thought, watching him go into Cammie's room. I was puzzled as to why he might close the door, but let it slide. He had, after all, saved my baby's life.

Then I heard the screaming.

"What has that moron done to my baby!?" I think, grabbing a heavy glass bowl to smash over that Goode boy's head. However, I hadn't gotten very far before Cammie came running out, pulling Zach behind her.

"Mom, Daddy!" she cried, tears in her eyes. "I'm engaged!"

My anger deflated, just like that. Pfffft.

"Oh." I said, indiscreetly putting my bowl down. Cammie went to go talk to Rachel about something, and I figured, it was time to really sit down and "talk"_(AN: Ahem, ahem *threaten*)_ with the boy....

_End Mr. Morgan's POV_

_Later that night...._

Cammie and Zach were at Le Amour, celebrating their engagement. Luckily, that obnoxious waiter was nowhere to be seen.

"You know something Zach?" Cammie said. "I always knew that you were proposing. I just wanted you to get down on one knee and just do it!"

"But, don't girls like those really well thought proposals?" Zach asked curiously.

"Some girl's do, but I need you to know that I love you, and anything you do, from the heart makes me happy," Cammie said, before leaning over and kissing him. Smiling, Zach kissed her back.

On their way out, Zach smirked and decided to tease his fiancé.

"So Cammie," he started. "Who's going to plan the wedding?"

Cammie groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can we not talk about that?" she pleaded. Zach chuckled and wound his arm around her waist, and thought about the best way to propose to a girl.

_Just do it._

_AN: So, here's the last chapter. I'm really excited about the sequel, however, I have another story that I'm working on, called Gallagher's Seven Deadly Sins. It'll probably be 8 chapter, and each chapter will focus on one main character and their sin. So, look out for it. I'm still developing the plot, so I don't know when it'll come up. Also, in your review, add what sin most fits Liz, Bex or Grant. _

_Here are the three choices_

_Gluttony_

_Greed_

_Soth_

_Please, please help me!  
_


End file.
